December 6
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Sheboygan Routs Nats Moline-, Ill.- After absorbing its worst drubbing of the season by a 74 to 47 score at the hands of Sheboygan, the Syracuse Nationals arrive here this morning for a return game with the Chicago Gears tonight. Using its height to advantage the Sheboygan quint took control of last night’s game from the start assuming a first quarter 18-9 lead and leaving the floor at half time with a 28-18 margin. The second half turned the game into a complete rout and as the third period ended the Redskins were ahead, 56-33. Ed Dancker, lanky Sheboygan center, was leading scorer with 17 points as a result of six baskets and five fouls while Jerry Rizzo again topped the Nats with 14 points. SHEBOYGAN: Lucas, f (2-0-4), Harris, f (5-1-11), Lewis, f (4-4-12), Grenert, f (2-1-5), Dancker, c (6-5-17), Dawson, c (3-3-9), Mount, f (2-1-5), Lautenschlager, g (1-0-2), Ifohn, g (2-3-7), Suessens, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (28-18-74). SYRACUSE: Butler, f (2-0-4), McCahan, f (4-4-12), Moiseichik, f (1-0-2), Nelmark, f (1-2-4), Chaney, c (1-2-4), Hill, f (0-0-0), Sharkey, g (1-0-2), Rizzo, g (6-2-14), Rothman, g (0-3-3), Nugent, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (17-13-47). Score at half-time- Sheboygan 28, Syracuse 18. Free throws missed- Sheboygan 4 (Harris, Dawson 3); Syracuse 8 (Nelmark 3, McCahan 2, Butler, Rizzo, Rothman). 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Playing Five Games In Next Seven Days Syracusans In New Haven Tuesday Eve; Philadelphia Bows In Memorial Test The busy Syracuse Nationals engaged in a practice shooting drill today after extending a home court winning streak to seven games with an 89-72 triumph over the Philadelphia Warriors. Tomorrow the Nats and Warriors tangle again in New Haven, Wednesday night Syracuse plays at Rochester, then comes home to entertain Boston Thursday. Saturday the club appears on television against the Celtics at Beantown. Next Sunday Philadelphia returns here for another visit. Team standings may undergo an unexpected change this week. It has been learned that six of the eight clubs within the league have voted to disregard results of games played with the now inactive Baltimore team which won three and lost 11. The changes won’t alter the position of Syracuse and Philadelphia in their battle for the loop lead however, since each notched a single triumph over the Bullets. New York profits for it split in two games with Baltimore while Boston stands to lose two victories. In the Western Division, Fort Wayne will lose two from the win column while Minneapolis drops three victories and a loss. Rochester will have one sliced from the win column and Milwaukee one from the loss figures. George King players for the Nats tomorrow. However, Wally Osterkorn forsees surgery on his leg and may be lost until Feb. 1. Syracuse had a rough time for three periods with the Warriors, but delighted the 2,895 spectators with a fourth quarter charge which netted 10 baskets and eight fouls while limiting the visitors to three buckets and 14 free throws. Dolph Schayes and Paul Seymour were big guns in the late drive. Schayes finished with 24 points and Neil Johnston netted 21 for Philadelphia, 15 in the first half. The score had been knotted nine times before the Nats took the lead for keeps at 57-55 on a pair of free throws by Schayes in the closing minute of the third quarter. It remained close for two minutes of the final stanza before the Nats leading 65-62 broke loose for nine straight points. Johnston, who set a record of 39 Saturday against the Nats while getting 27 points, was tied up effectively by Earl Lloyd throughout the first period and for four minutes of the second being limited to four points. Then Lloyd drew his third foul and Big Neal went on a rampage to net 11 of the next 13 Philadelphia counters. In the third period, Rocha took over defense against Johnston and Lloyd returned to action and managed to tie up Paul Arizin as the Nats began to assume command. Six Syracusans were in double figures with Seymour, Dick Farley, Lloyd, Rocha and Kenville joining Schayes. Ronnie Costello of Minoa, member of the Warriors, played 17 minutes and tallied seven points. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-10-24), Rocha (4-2-10), Simmons (0-1-1), Lloyd (4-3-11), Kerr (1-0-2), Seymour (7-5-19), Kenville (4-2-10), Farley (4-4-12) TOTALS (31-27-89). PHILADELPHIA: Graboski (5-1-11), Arizin (5-1-11), Davis (2-0-4), Brennan (0-0-0), Johnston (6-9-21), Zawoluk (2-2-6), George (1-1-3), Finn (3-1-7), Costello (2-3-7), Murray (1-0-2) TOTALS (27-18-72). Score at halftime- Syracuse 39, Philadelphia 37. Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:December 6 Category:Butler Category:Chaney Category:Costello Category:Farley Category:Hill Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons